Control of mobile equipment has evolved over the years with the introduction of computerized control systems. Elementary, non-computerized mobile equipment is typically controlled by direct operator intervention of each machine function, such as propulsion speed. In certain cases, feedback, such as engine speed, is provided to the operator who may adjust the machine function based on that feedback. For example, the operator of an excavation machine may directly control a hydrostatic pump displacement and manually modify that control based on an engine tachometer reading. If such a machine experiences a fault, troubleshooting is typically done by checking each function separately and tracing the problem to a faulty component, such as a broken switch or wire. Control system parameters and settings in such machines are often non-adjustable. If certain parameters and settings are adjustable, adjusting them may involve making a mechanical or electrical adjustment to a single component.
Mobile equipment with partially computerized control systems were introduced to relieve the operator from manually modifying certain machine functions and to provide rapid response to changing conditions. For example, the operator of an excavation machine may control an actual engine speed of the machine by setting a desired engine speed that is read by a control system computer. The computer may then continuously adjust a hydrostatic pump displacement to automatically maintain the actual engine speed at the desired engine speed, even as conditions change. Other machine functions, such as an excavation attachment position, may be set manually by the operator by means such as a hydraulic valve. In many cases, the control system computer of such machines has no knowledge of the manual settings but is dedicated to controlling only one or more automated functions. If such a machine experiences a fault, troubleshooting can be complicated by the presence of the computer, particularly if the fault involves a computer controlled function. In many cases, a troubleshooting/service computer, specifically designed and/or programmed for the computerized control system, is transported to the afflicted mobile equipment and attached to the control system computer to diagnose the problem. In other cases, the mobile equipment is transported to a service center to be diagnosed by the troubleshooting/service computer. In either case, significant additional downtime is incurred while bringing specialized diagnostic equipment and the afflicted mobile equipment together. In contrast with non-computerized mobile equipment, parameters and settings within the control system computer are often adjustable and, in many cases, made through the troubleshooting/service computer while they are connected.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,220 issued Apr. 23, 1996, a partially computerized control system, as mentioned in the preceding paragraph, has been adapted for use with a track trencher excavation machine 40, shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The operating environment of the track trencher 40 varies considerably between various applications. The above patent defines various discrete modes of operation. The control system parameters and settings for each discrete mode are pre-defined when the track trencher 40 is manufactured. The operator may choose one of the discreet modes that best matches the application at hand. Customizing many of the computerized control system's parameters and settings to better match a given operating environment require that a troubleshooting/service computer be connected to the control system computer.
There is a desire among the manufacturers of track trenchers and other mobile equipment to minimize the difficulty of diagnosing and troubleshooting such equipment. Furthermore, there is an additional desire to facilitate appropriate control system parameter and setting modifications to facilitate improved performance of such equipment in various environments. The present invention fulfills these needs.